


Micro moth!jon fic! (I'm bad at titles, ok)

by adriani



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (Martin can't hear him at first/ isn't sure he's sentient at first), (but like oddly soft?), (like noncon but Jon's appreciative of it), (sortof) - Freeform, A lot softer than it sounds, Actual sex with an actual spider, Angst, Autistic Jon, Bondage, Catharsis, Crying, Dubcon drugging, Humiliation kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moth!Jon, Oviposition, Panic Attack, Trans Jon, altered mental state, dubcon/noncon touching, he gets stuck in a wall but it's not stuck-in-a-wall kink, jon has been ovi-d so he's got a little tummy, micro/macro, noncon, pressure stim, the insides of walls are gross and dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adriani/pseuds/adriani
Summary: Micro moth!jon gets egged and then goes to Martin for help.
Relationships: Jonathan sims/an ordinary spider, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Micro moth!jon fic! (I'm bad at titles, ok)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm ace and also this is my first time properly writing anything NSFW. Please bear with me lol.
> 
> Words used for Jon's bits: entrance, cunt(once). 
> 
> Beta read by Crow.
> 
> I'm pretty sure I tagged everything but if I missed something, please do tell me!

Jon shivered his wings to shake off the dust that had been collecting there and held his match up higher. Being so small now had its advantages, for example, he was now able to squeeze through the crack in his office wall. Disadvantages included having to hide in the walls for fear his coworkers would discover him this way. He'd at least managed to rip a strip from his old (and now far too large) shirt before going into hiding, but he'd had nothing to secure it with and was now regretting having left so hastily. 

He brushed through an old cobweb and dropped both his cloth and match to thrash wildly, desperately trying to get the disgusting strings of dust and dead bug parts off of him, before stumbling backwards and falling... directly into something buoyant and strong which caught his fall. For a moment he simply continued making sure the cobwebs were completely off of him. Then tried to get his feet back under him, except he couldn't seem to reach the floor. There were these strange threads attached to him, not all of them sticky. He twisted a bit, trying to see what his situation was, and felt the strands twist with him and send shivers up the... Well, he wasn't sure what it was yet; sure he had his suspicions but that doesn't mean it was –  
He felt the web vibrate with movement from above and went stock still. The movement shifted, jittering down towards him, and then something brushed his hair. He screamed and tried desperately to break away, but the webbing simply wrapped around him further and further til he lay panting and immobile. His wings trembled. Something hard and prickly brushed down his bare back and settled on his hip, then another set down near his throat. He could see something dark and hulking in his periphery and he squirmed despite himself. Was it going to eat him? It was going to eat him wasn't it. It was going to eat him and he was going to die and no one would ever find his damn tiny body or know what on earth happened to him. He would just mysteriously disappear because he somehow managed to get himself eaten by a house spider. Fuck, he was going to be eaten by a spider. He could barely twitch in place with how he was wrapped up, but he gave it a valiant effort anyway. What he could now recognize as the spider's pedipalps moved ticklishly over his body as it seemed to search for something. Jon felt himself shiver pathetically. He could see more of it now, clawed legs arching over his body. It was nearly as large as him and- and- his thoughts suddenly felt slow and dizzy, he realized belatedly that its fangs were dug into his neck. He tried struggling a bit but his limbs weren't responding, he felt... foggy... Why was it so dark? Why couldn't he move? He supposed there wasn't much he could do about it, might as well relax. Yes, relaxing sounded very nice, he'd been working so hard... Something soft kneaded into his stomach and then lower, and he might have minded but it didn't really seem intentional and... the feeling wasn't unpleasant. The soft somethings -pedipalps, right- kept kneading up and down his body not focusing on any one place more than another but always touching, rolling him over and over, a lovely pressure building around his limbs and chest. If he couldn't move before, then even the thought was useless now. There was nothing to be done. His eyes flickered shut. This wasn't such a bad way to go. It had been so long since anyone touched him, it was kind of nice...  
He was turned over one more time and settled facing the hairy body above him. It wasn't so large, maybe about half his size? Yes. Not so large. Its eyes glistened above him and for a moment it twisted its head to look at him, considering. He gazed up at it, unsure whether to be revolted or comforted by the depth of its many eyes. His wings flickered. Then it was touching him again, more insistent this time, looking, looking for something. For a moment it seemed to settle on his mouth, forcing it open and pushing a pedipalp inside. He tried not to bite, he really did, but he couldn't hold his mouth that far open for long. Besides he didn't really like the texture of its fur in his mouth, even if he didn't mind its curiosity. Soon after that, it made its way back between his legs, nudging at his entrance and pinching lightly with its fangs. One pedipalp breached him and to his surprise came back wet. This seemed to catch its attention and it began to align its body with his own, never stopping it's stroking of his belly and thighs. He was shivering now, not with cold he didn't think... although he was naked and he remembered being cold before. He shivered again and pressed himself into its furry body. It happily curled against him, arranging its abdomen between his legs, which he found himself softly grinding against. This was nice, he thought, was it nice? He wasn't scared, wasn't sure he could be scared right now. God, it'd been such a long time since he last wasn't scared. Something pushed up against his entrance for a moment, then breached him, and he felt himself tense against it. It was relatively small though and seemed to have no problem reaching further and further inside him til he wasn't quite sure where it ended anymore. That was... Ok. He still wasn't scared so it was ok. It felt... odd, too small to really do much for him, but undeniably there. He relaxed. He felt oddly warm now, pressed flush against its soft body. Even his shivering had nearly stopped. He liked not being afraid. He stroked his fingers through its fur, almost wishing he could have full use of his arms to better cling to it. The strange member inside him had begun a slow pulsing that was gradually pumping it larger. He was dripping onto the dusty ground now as well and he was pretty sure it wasn't all coming from him. He groaned appreciatively as his hips stuttered. This was nice actually, this was really... Nice. He... Something was pressing against his entrance again and he ground into it, pressing it into himself. Finally something properly inside him. Then there was another which pushed inside behind the first. He wished he could reach down to finger himself but he couldn't so he let himself hang there feeling the press of more somethings entering him, the soft brush of fur against his face, and hearing the spider's gentle chittering from above. He wished there was something he could put in his mouth. His hands were tied bent up near his face and not flat against his sides so perhaps if he twisted a bit- one clawed leg pushed him back into place and he found himself whining as it scraped against his flesh. His head felt full of cotton, but for a moment he'd almost tasted that familiar fear again. At least now he was aware of the stretch in his cunt. How had he not noticed before? The – things, whatever they were, eggs perhaps? (But didn't spiders lay eggs in silk egg sacks?) –Whatever the things were, they were getting larger. He was straining against one now; it was halfway in and didn't seem to want to go any further. The spider rutted against him impatiently and it popped through. Jon whined again at the feeling of it sliding down into him. He squirmed; the silk around his chest was suddenly too tight and his stomach ached. There was another egg pushing at his entrance. He tried to wiggle away from it but the spider pressed him hard into the webbing and the egg simply followed him. He tried to relax but that only managed to get it partway in, then refuse to budge in either direction. Fuck, was he going to be stuck like this forever? Then the spider rutted against him again, forcibly pushing it in. That just about did it, even if it hurt a bit, and Jon was able to dislodge it the rest of the way. He felt it sink down inside him and settle in a growing weight above his pelvis. He was shaking again now and tried to press himself back into the body above him but it just felt scratchy and cool now. A few smaller eggs nudged through as the last of its liquid leaked into him. It was pulsing slower now, and then it was pulling out. Jon felt a drop of something roll down his cheek but wasn't sure where it came from, then realized he was crying. He still wasn't quite scared, it seemed to be over anyway and he honestly wasn't sure the crying was a bad sort of crying. He certainly hadn't let himself cry like this in... He couldn't remember when. So he was crying, and the spider was lowering him to the ground, and the pressure around his chest was released and he almost missed it. 

He slept long and dreamlessly then. When he woke up there was nothing but cobwebs and a heavy weight in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost done with the next chapter now. So hopefully will be posted soon? Hope you all liked this :)


End file.
